


Call for me - No shirt of my back

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enchanted Item's, Friendship, Healing Spell, M/M, Magic, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Right during the coronation speech something tugs Yuuri's magic and makes him go look for the source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 75 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Another day another story.
> 
> I'll be posting Trinkets of all the things I'm working on over at my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) so go see. They are under the Yuri on Ice tag and under the trinket tag. :}

The crowds are plastered thick into the streets, so thick that even though Yuuri got out of the palace at dawn he is still pretty far away from the balcony. Luckily he enchanted his glasses and can he see far better in the distance than he should have been able. Poorly the people on the balcony are still looking very small even with that. He's afraid though that as the place appears to be filled with magic to enhance the sounds, him using his magic to enhance his line of sight better, or getting closer by, will attract more attention than he would want. So he'll have to be content with his current view. 

A load roar emerge from the crowd when the high Bell Priest and Mage of the Stone finally are done telling of how magnificent Victor was in fighting the evil that had covered the land, and the curtain opens to show Victor himself. Yuuri shakes his head. His Royal Majesty King Victorium. Even though he has only ever had a vague memory of the man over the past year, calling him anything other than the name he had heard him being called feels odd. They never even exchanged a word. Still he feels a connection to the men on that balcony he has never felt for the Priests at the Temple. As far as he is concerned those three are the real reason he is still alive.

He is waiting for the King to speak to his people when he first feels it. A small tug in the back of his mind, like his magic is being called. He ignores it, fearing it to be a trap to locate him. But when he feels it the second time he realizes there is a hint of fear in it. A plea, and it's not aimed for him. It is his magic feeling a magic user in a peril. He quickly glances to the balcony but decides he'll have to miss the speech after all and runs off into the direction of where he feels the magic coming from. He pulls the hood of his cloak over his head the moment he turns the corner to where the magic is the strongest. 

There crumpled over one another are two people Yuuri feels he knows. He doesn't know the twelve or so apprentice Bell mages around them but he recognizes the spells they are aiming at the people on the ground. He whistles a cancellation spell, the same he instinctively had cast last year, at the same time he sends a jolt of energy through the ground making the apprentices jump. When they turn towards him, he knows they are assessing if they can attack him. He let's his magic speak for itself and the boys, if any of them are over fifteen he'd be amazed, run like the wind. He then turns to the people on the ground. He can feel the Blood magic swirling around them, he can also feel that the two spells cast are a protective one and a healing one. When he steps closer the smallest one turns his spell towards him, in clear intent to protect the other boy. 

Though covered in blood from various cuts Yuuri suddenly recognize the boy as the one from the car into town. He looks at the other boy and is certain that it was the other young one that also traveled with them. at this he drops most of his magic and removes his hood.

"Guang, Leo what happened?" At this the young boy recognizes him as well and drops his protective charm. 

"Yuuri? is that you. How did you. Your magic. I had not sensed it at all before and now..." Guang shakes his head. Clearly the boy has a hard time understanding what happened. "The man at our Inn recognized us as Blood mages. Apparently Leo's uncle had done him wrong once, so even though we had already paid for our lodging he demanded we pay more. Leo refused, said it was in bad manner to alter an agreement. And to punish him for the actions of his uncle while he had no power to have done anything against it. While they were bickering I slipped around the inn, climbed into our room and took our stuff." At this the boy starts sobbing a bit. "I had just came back to the front when Leo had been blasted through the door. Seems one of the patrons in the place was a Bell mage and... and... he hurt Leo. We ran away, but they followed us for a while." 

Yuuri leans down and takes out item's from his bag to clean up the wounds in Guang's face. The boy tries to back out but Yuuri is relentless. 

"Please, my wounds are nothing. Attend to Leo's injuries first, they got him worst. Please Yuuri, I can't lose him." It is then that he feels that the healing spell he was feeling was also coming from Guang and not from Leo as he had thought. That meant the boy had been using two distinctively different spells at the same time, no wonder Yuuri had felt panic in the magic. 

He places a hand on Leo's pale face, feeling a wave of relieve when the boy sighs shallowly against his wrist. His injuries are horrid, it is clear that the attackers had not started with spells. Most of the wounds are clearly defensive ones, and that means that they had most likely been ambushed. He lets some of his magic flow through the boy and feels pain beyond the kids ability to understand. He takes some things from his back and instructs Guang what to do while he starts to pull up a spell he had read in one of his books. When he has the spell fully mapped out in his mind he presses there foreheads together, pushes the boys mouth open and breaths the spell into him. It won't fix everything but it should help with the worst parts. When he leans back he feels a shift in presence coming their way. he takes on look at Guang to know the boy has also felt it. There are guards coming and those annoying apprentices are with them.

Without explaining he pulls Leo in his arms and tosses one of his cloaks over Guang, then he shifts his cloak so that the spell woven into it takes account. They step out of the path at the same time the guards come hurling in their direction. He simply walks right past them with the injured boy in his hands. He knows Guang is closely following. He uses the cover of the cloak to slip into a bathhouse, there he discards Leo's blood soaked clothes and orders Guang to do the same. By the time that Leo slowly comes to all his injuries are bandaged sufficiently to last him to get to a place he can get further treatment. 

Yuuri looks at the two boys while they hold hands and exchange apologies and tears. Something about it makes a coiling feeling in his stomach drop. The sense between them is stronger than that of simple friends, if they realize it themselves though he surely doubts. 

He pulls a few of the clothing from his backpack that he made for his friends. They had since grow out of them, but he had been unable to leave them at his parents place. Guang accepts the clothes with a hefty bow, but is startled when Leo refuses them at first. 

"We can't accept those. I'm not good at most type of spells but my uncle collected enchanted item's. And these feel just like them. They are a too grand a gift." 

Guang looks at the shirt and pants in his arms and tries to give them back, Yuuri declines.

"They are enchanted. I've done so myself. They are just clothes that know how to keep there wearer out of peoples sight for a bit. Your attackers will be looking for you, this will prevent them from finding you. So please, accept. That way I know you'll make it to the palace safely. Plus it's no shirt of my back as I can simply make a new one if needed." 

Leo blinks at him. "You enchanted them." He then looks at the simple shirt and pants. "Thank you." He takes the clothes and although he needs Guangs help for some things like pull the drawer strings he can get himself dressed in good time.

Once both boys are dressed, and any item's they had in their pockets have been moved over, Yuuri takes it onto himself to burn the blood stained clothes. That way even if the guards figure out where they changed there isn't anything to bind the boys down with. After that Yuuri pulls his cloak back up and followed by the two boys they walk right out of the bathhouse completely unhindered. Once out they quickly get on their way to the palace. But soon enough Yuuri can feel Leo's injuries flare up. The wounds must be infected by something. 

So instead of leading them to the front entry of the palace, where all those that wish to greet or ask for an audience with the new King, are waiting and what would take them all day, he decides to take them to the back gate he had gotten out just that morning. He is actually glad to see the same guard standing there. Michele is not over glad to see him again but when he tells why he is there the guard agrees to call for his sister. Sara is shocked to hear the boys story and promises Yuuri that she herself will be certain that the King will hear of it. He thanks her and Michele, before saying his goodbyes to Leo and Guang. At least they are safe. He then leaves them be.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Leo and Guang are 12 and 14 in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
